Xendian Federation Military
__NOEDITSECTION__ The military of the Xendian Federation is comprised of a two-branch system; the spacefaring Federation Navy, and the specially-trained Ground Forces. Service Branches Federation Navy The Federation Naval forces are responsible for the defense of Xendian space and the enforcement of Federation law throughout both the core and colony worlds. In years past, the Navy operated fleets of warships across the oceans of the Xendian homeworld, but in the era of space exploration, such fleets are mostly obsolete Ground Forces The Ground Forces of the Federation see the least action of the entire military, due mostly to the rather peaceful nature of the people making combat of any kind, and particularly ground combat, a rare occurrence. Because of this, roughly 30% of the Ground Forces consists of naval officers who hold a dual commission. This figure does not include the Marines, who are also trained in combat in both fields. Marines The Federation Marines are the elite troops of the Xendian Federation. They utilize specialized equipment and (occasionally) stealth tactics to gain an upper hand in combat. Ships Main article: Xendian Starship Classifications The Navy operates a variety of craft ranging in size from Patrol Craft to Cruisers. Vessels owned by the military are distinguished from civilian craft with the prefix XMV (Xendian Military Vessel), as opposed to the standard XV (Xendian Vessel). Planetary Vehicles Main article: Xendian Planetary Vehicle Models Personal Equipment Body Armor Most varieties of Xendian Body Armor are worn with a spandex jumpsuit underneath to prevent friction injuries from the armor plating. MT-series The Meshtech-series of Light Body Armor is designed similarly to chainmail, made of a lightweight Titanium alloy; made for use by Xendian light-infantrymen. A vest made of a substance similar to Kevlar and ceramic plates is worn over the armor to deflect bullets. Some varieties with a personal shield generator on the back exist for heavier troops. GRD-series Guardian-series Heavy Body Armor is designed for Heavy Infantry soldiers, usually those who wield high-recoil weapons such as RPGs or Heavy Machine Guns. The armor is made of thick metal and ceramic plating and uses miniature hydraulic system along with a computer to assist soldiers in movement in the heavy suit. All models of the armor are equipped with Personal Shield Generators to protect the wearers from blows by slowing or deflecting incoming energy and projectile weaponry. Solar Panels and RTGs are used in the suit to power the drive system and shields. AA-series More of a vehicle than a true Body Armor, the Archangel-series consists of mechs driven from a cockpit within the torso. A variety of heavy weaponry can be attached to these titans, although the standard loadout is a shoulder-mounted coilgun with a Gatling gun attached under the right arm. The mech, unlike other Xendian armors, is not shielded, and depends on its thick armor plating for defense. Certain models of the Archangel feature high-power Ion engines on the back to allow temporary flight. Weaponry Category:Faction Militaries Category:Xendian Category:GCv2